When Worlds Collide: Of My Command!
by Elizaveta Hedevary 001
Summary: The shinobi have been sent to see about some questionable invaders suddenly showing up in the Hidden Leaf Village. They all speak of unknown areas that they have never heard of. Meanwhile, Maria Hill has her own problems after she has discovered a bomb sitting in the middle of New York. This includes a number of anime and only one game. Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.


This is mah first fanfic, so please, help me all that you can. This is a crossover of Naruto, Marvel, Hetalia, League of Legends, Kingdom Hearts, Code Geass, and Sakura Taisen: So Long My Love.

Hope you like these anime. And if you don't know what some of the anime are in this fanfic, I've tried my best to describe them.

Happy Reading!

CHAPTER ONE: With Intelligence Comes Power

One thing was for sure, the agency was crowded. S.H.I.E.L.D agents scampered all over the place as they went about their business to investigate on a certain surprise they found sitting in the middle of New York. It was best to get rid of it before the Avengers got a chance. Since it was of Maria Hill's consent that they nip it in the bud, everyone agreed. No one denied it.

It seemed to be some kind of bomb, a weird bomb at that. They didn't know when it was going to detonate, but they were positive that it would explode if they didn't do anything about it soon.

Maria strutted out of the elevator, surrounded by S.H.I.E.L.D agents and her secretary as she made her way to the main office. Since Fury was nowhere to be found, it was her job to get things done around here.

"Miss Hill," one of the agents said, "What is to be done about that bomb outside Central Park?"

Maria frowned, lowering a brow. They seemed so panicked. What was there to worry about? She had everything under control. Besides, those nosy little freaks called mutants wouldn't be able to do much about it. It was a bomb, for God's sake. One wrong move, and the whole state, maybe even the country, could go boom in less than a second.

"Call up Charles. He should know what to do about it. Besides, those mutants of his should be useful by now." She retorted, her heels clicking across the marble floor as they approached the second elevator.

"But Miss Hill," said another agent, "That bomb has no clock. It could detonate at any given time."

"Then you'd better get to that phone. There's something I have to do right now." Maria muttered, her temper quickly rising.

Three of the agents shifted from her side and ran into the nearest room to find anything they could to communicate with someone outside of New York.

The secretary cleared her throat before asking, "Miss Hill…..what's more important than that bomb right now?"

Maria smirked and turned to the only person who really knew what the woman could get into. She never really told anyone her inside plans, but because she was so positive that it would work, she said in a low devious voice, "Power."

The secretary didn't say anything. She cleared her throat once again and avoided eye contact with Maria.

"Now go help those agents find someone. We need as many people, as many experts, as we can get out there." Maria commanded, "I pay you to work, not to follow me all over the place."

The secretary frowned and did as told, stifling an insult as she followed the remaining agents in the other room.

Maria smiled to herself, thinking about the scenario she and so many other masterminds helped create, playing it in her head over and over again.

Yes….This would be a very, very fun time for her.

* * *

Three concealed silhouettes slipped through the dense forest, resembling nothing but black sashes as they traveled. The only sign of them left behind were deep harsh dents in the branches and faint footprints in the sand.

Following not too far behind were about four other figures zooming through the forest, their voices hushed and soft as they followed them.

"Don't lose sight of them" said a faint female voice.

"But they're really fast!" hissed a slightly lower female voice.

"Not too fast for me." replied a male voice.

A kunai knife sliced through the air, zipping past one of their targets. One of the unknown invaders let out a sharp yelp as they sank to the ground with a sickening thud. The other two paused, but soon resumed their fast pursuit.

"Got one!" yelled Naruto Uzumaki.

"What about the other two!?" Kiba Inuzuka cried.

"They've gone too far for us to catch up." Hinata Hyuga answered, "We need to take this one to the Hokage's mansion to question them."

Sakura Haruno landed beside her ninja comrades, and they all stood for a minute, prepared to fight.

The figure they had caught squirmed a little, but made no movement to escape as it made a small noise.

"Is….is it okay?" Kiba asked, "I can smell its scent….it's…..weird."

"Yeah." Hinata said, "My Byakugan isn't sensing any chakra in it at all."

"….Should we approach it?"Sakura asked.

"…Is it safe?"Naruto asked, "It looks injur—"

Suddenly, it reacted almost the instant Naruto edged an inch to it, and some unknown object stretched from its arm, zipping past them and attaching to the branch behind them. The figure dashed away and into the trees without a single noise.

Just like that, it had escaped.

Naruto blinked.

Sakura blinked.

Kiba blinked.

Even Hinata blinked.

"Awwww, c'mon!" Naruto cried, "I was so close!"

"Still,"Hinata whispered, "What was that thing? It had a good amount of energy stored inside its body….but it wasn't chakra…."

"Yeah. It's got me thinking about some things…."Kiba muttered.

"Maybe…."Sakura whispered, "Maybe the other people will catch those two we didn't get."

* * *

A barrage of knives came hurling after the two who still remained standing. One fell to the ground; the other dodged them as if they were nothing and swooped into the air, a sound raising through the bushes.

Ino thought for sure it was a piano, but then it could have been a harp…..she wasn't sure. But she got away so quickly and left her comrade behind…

"Good. Your trap worked, Shikamaru." She said, jumping from the branches of the trees.

"Well, looks like we've got one."Shikamaru Nara sighed, approaching the tied-up intruder.

"Still, that other one got away pretty fast." Ino muttered, "I wonder what that noise was."

"Hmm. We'll get her. Right now we need to take one step at a time." Shikamaru said.

He approached their captive, calmly, cautious not to make any sudden movements.

"No, no! I'm not invading!"

Shikamaru raised a brow. This person…

Shikamaru lifted up the hood on the captive's head, and it revealed a woman with bright blue eyes, staring up at Shikamaru almost terrified, a few strands of blond hair fluttering over the bridge of her nose. Her skin was slightly reddened by either the summer heat or the fact that a guy was trying to see her face. Whichever one it was, Shikamaru had no clue.

But damn was it awkward.

"…..Who….who are you?" the woman asked.

"I should be asking you that, ma'am." Shikamaru replied.

Ino approached the two, most likely to ruin their romantic mood. She got jealous so easily…..

"What do we have here?" Ino asked, "Is this one of the people we found sneaking into the village?"

"No, no…..I'm not invading….please listen." The woman said, squirming in the strings.

"Don't move."Shikamaru warned, "Those strings were doused in poisoning. I wouldn't move too much in that trap."

"Well, can I get out?"she gasped.

Shikamaru looked up at Ino for an approval. She looked back at him with a death stare. She didn't look too pleased about this girl being with them. Why, he wasn't sure.

"C'mon," he whispered, "She just said she's not invading."

"Yeah, Lady Tsunade said we wouldn't have to travel far after these guys. She could turn on us."Ino whispered back with an attitude.

Shikamaru frowned. "Stop being so dramatic. She doesn't look that harmful. Look at her."

The two turned to find the woman watching them with content azure eyes, blinking occasionally with an inoocent glare as she waited to be free.

From the look of what she was wearing, she didn't look like she was from this place, or any place around them.

What weird wardrobe…..

"We'll let her out." Ino muttered, "But if she starts acting weird, I'm dealing with her this time."

Shikamaru couldn't help but shake his head at how rediculous Ino was acting.

"Okay….I'm letting you out now."He whispered to the woman.

"Oh,"she said, "I can do it."

Ino and Shikamaru both raised a brow this time. "If…that's what you want."Ino said, "Go ahead."

The woman smiled, and suddenly a ball of light bloomed from her hands, her face darkened with concentration. In an instant, the light sparked around her, severing the strings and even the knives.

Shikamaru gasped.

Ino gasped as well.

_This woman,_ he thought, _just made light come from her hands._

_What is she?_

The woman stood up, still smiling happily as she cheered, "There we go! Nice and free!"

"So….since you're not gonna kill us…."Ino began, "Wh….what was that?"

The woman waved a finger and said in a no-you-don't tone, "Secrets come after names."

"W….what?"Ino uttered.

"Let me start off," the woman sighed, "My name is Lux. I'm from Demacia. What land are you from?"

Shikamaru scratched his head, looking back at Ino. So then this woman's name was Lux…..what a weird name.

"Well…."Ino muttered, "I'm Ino Yamanaka…..and this is Shikamaru Nara…..this is the Hidden Leaf Village…..Land of Fire….."

Lux smiled again. "So then, where is your kingdom?"

"It's just a village….."Ino corrected her, "We're in the forest of our land right now. If you wanna come with us and explain your place to us….."

Lux beamed with delight. Literally. A sash of light began dancing around her as she chirped, "I love meeting people! Let's go to your village so that we can talk about our homes!"

"Uh…okay."Shikamaru replied, smiling back at her. She seemed so carefree, almost blissful.

Where was this Demacia place, though? Was it somewhere farther than they had ever traveled?

Well, they were about to get answers.

* * *

"I see her!" Neji Hyuga called, shifting through the trees after their target.

The musical noise echoed through the forest, sending shockwaves of sounds vibrating through the air as Neji ran after her at full speed, his Byakugan throbbing madly across his face as TenTen and Lee followed behind.

"We've almost got her! Just a little more…."Lee cried.

The musical noises came again, this time much louder than before as it sent much more vicious waves after the three ninja. They dodged it with a little more difficulty this time.

"That thing….what is that?" TenTen asked, jumping off a branch.

"Whatever it is needs to be destroyed,"Neji grunted, "It's becoming a burden, and she's using it to the best of her ability."

The girl turned to see Lee closest to her, and she ran her fingers along the strings of the instrument, golden sashes of noises flowing from the instrument.

Neji gasped as the wave zipped past him, barely missing his side.

_This is getting dangerous,_ he thought as they reached the woman, _what will we do if that reaches us?_

Lee turned to TenTen. "TenTen," he said urgently, "The weapons! Clog her instrument with them!"

TenTen nodded and began hurling barrage after barrage of knives and spike balls after the woman, one of the snagging her dress and weighing her down to the ground.

"Good job, TenTen!" Neji called to her, descending down to where the woman fell.

The three stood cautiously as the mysterious person rose to her feet, clutching her instrument close to her, staring back at them.

"Now listen," Neji said, "We won't hurt you if you come with us peacefully. We don't know who you are, so we have to take you with us to the Hokage's mansion."

She continued staring at the ninja, still holding her instrument carefully.

"Please….come with us."Lee said in a softer voice.

She only frowned and let her fingers pluck a few strings, letting a mellow sound float around them.

"….She's not saying anything." TenTen murmured, "Is she okay?"

"TenTen, you didn't hurt her too badly, did you?" Lee asked.

"No, it only snagged her dress." TenTen retorted, "I'm not that cruel, y'know."

"Shh." Neji hissed. He wasn't sure if this woman was even human. She seemed to understand them, but she wouldn't say anything.

_Was _she okay?

"Wh…..what's your name?" Neji asked, approaching her cautiously.

She didn't seem bothered by him, and only smiled, plucking a few more strings to produce a soft melody.

"Sounds like a harp." TenTen whispered.

"I thought it was a piano." Lee replied.

"Whatever it is…..it's very beautiful." Neji said, directly to the woman, "It sounds like you're giving off sonar…sonar waves…."

The woman suddenly clapped, smiling much brighter than before.

"D…did I get your name right?" Neji asked, his heart raising a little. He couldn't help but feel a little happy about it.

The woman played more notes, smiling sweetly.

"S….Sonar…" Neji repeated, leaning closer to the woman.

She nodded happily, playing more notes excitedly.

"Sona-"

She suddenly clapped again, jumping up and down, making no audible sounds, but smiling as if she were laughing.

Neji chuckled a little. His heart rose to a higher rate and even he smiled with the woman named Sona.

"Sona…..where are you from?" TenTen uttered.

Sona turned to the other two and pointed north of the forest.

"You….you live around here?" Lee asked.

Sona shook her head and pointed again, more aggressively this time.

"Ah….she must want us to take her to the village." Neji said, "Come one, you two."

Sona nodded and wrapped her arms around Neji. She seemed so happy that someone was communicating with her.

_Wow,_ Neji thought, _she must be completely mute._

_What happened to her? Is she okay? Has she always been like this?_

* * *

Hinata ran down the path after the figure, her Byakugan stronger than ever. She had never had to use this much of her energy on this little guy. Sakura and Naruto were trailing behind while Kiba ran by her side.

"Hinata, keep your eyes on him! We can't lose this guy!" Kiba cried, Akamaru running beside him.

"But, he's really fast!" Hinata replied, "Yet he's so small! I've never known something this small to run like that!"

Kiba threw a kunai knife after the thing, and it zipped right by it, barely nicking it in the side. It flinched a little, but kept running.

"No good," Kiba growled, "It keeps dodging everything we've thrown at it. Hinata, I think we should….Hinata?"

Kiba raised a brow as Hinata murmured something completely incoherent, swatting at the air as she ran.

"Hinata! What are you doing!?" Kiba cried, "You're slowing down!"

"But there's something flying around me!" She cried back, "And it won't go away!"

Kiba huffed under his breath. Hinata could be such a air head sometimes. He didn't see anything bothering her.

"There's nothing bother you, though!" Kiba said, "Just focus on that thing—"

"CHYAAAA!"

Sakura came hurdling down with a loud crash, hurling her fist into the ground. The sudden rumble of the earth shook the figure, and it fell on its rear.

Naruto tackled it and pinned it where it lay, refusing to release it as it squirmed.

"Gotcha." He hissed.

Suddenly his shirt became soaked as a soft noise came from the thing.

"Is….is it crying?" Sakura uttered, "I….I hurt him?"

"No…." Naruto answered, "It's not hurt…But it's crying. I guess he's scared."

"_Please don't hurt me….."_

The four flinched.

So then it talks.

"W….why would we hurt you?" Hinata asked.

"…Because you've already done it once…."

Sakura's eyes dulled as they brimmed a little with tears. He sounded so pained, so sad…..so depressed.

"Hey little guy…." Naruto whispered, "Don't cry. It's okay. We're gonna protect you. We just thought you were gonna do something bad. Okay?"

Kiba folded his arms. Why did this guy smell so weird, though? He smelled old, like something you'd find in a time capsule. Well, he was wrapped in some kind of paper, but his eyes were still visible.

What was he?

"Well, can you tell us your name?" Sakura asked softly.

"…A….Amumu. My name is Amumu."

"Heh. Awesome name! Let's take you to the Hokage!" Naruto cheered, standing up with the little mummy held in his arms.

"You're so nice to me…..let's be friends…" Amumu laughed innocently.

"Sure. Let's all be friends!" Sakura chirped.

Hinata was silent. She was doing something weird with her fingers. It almost seemed like she was holding something.

"Hinata, what's with you? What are you doing?" Kiba asked skeptically, staring at her hands.

Hinata smiled. "You don't see the little bunny in my hands?"

Kiba blinked. Was this girl okay? What was her deal? What bunny? He didn't see anything. Maybe it was because of her Byakugan going haywire. She never deactivated it.

He really couldn't see what was in her hands, but oddly he wished he could see it. It made him feel left out that he couldn't see what Hinata was playing with.

But as Naruto and Sakura walked ahead, he did smell another scent. This one smelled…..

This one smelled like tea leaves. For some reason, it smelled comforting.

"_You see him too? My flying mint bunny?"_

Kiba looked up. Hinata looked up as well.

In the tree was the slim figure of a man, his voice soft and rich with a velvety British accent.

Who was that strange man in the tree?


End file.
